


A Love I Can Not Ignore

by Fell_Father_Of_4



Category: CodeTale, Dancetale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Do Not Own Reapy, Do Not Own UT or any of it's fandoms, Dominant!Error, Dominant!Fell, Dominant!Ink, Fluff, M/M, Much Swap and Fell, Own Hex, Smut, Submissive!Error, Submissive!Swap, ectoparts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell_Father_Of_4/pseuds/Fell_Father_Of_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fell's been a bit horny lately, his mate Swap, well, he's still shy about his stuff.<br/>Error has a crush on Ink, and Ink has a crush on Error. They're together, but Ink feels it's going too slow. Time to take control... Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Also I consider 12 to be the monster version of 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oooooh Fell!~

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this, hope it goes well, first up is Fell and Swap! This is not gonna be very good....

~Fell's POV~

I growled in annoyance shifting position uncomfortably. I was in heat, Swap was too, but he was still a little shy about it. Although to be fair, we had mostly kissed. Sighing I fully woke up and looked over at my sleeping mate lovingly. Swap's white and blue cat tail swished around a little tickling me, causing me to chuckle. My chuckle woke Swap up as he sat up and stretched. He looked at me and purred. Grinning I leaned over and nuzzled Swap. He purred louder and nuzzled my side lovingly causing me to moan slightly in delight. Damnit he knew all my sensitive points. But I knew all his too, so I put my hand on the Mating Mark I had given him. (A/N: Mating Mark is when you bite your mate piercing skin/bone/scale/etc. and then fill in the bite with your magic. Idea credit is given to BatsuGaming.) 

Swap tensed up a little as I touched the mark, looking over at me, his beautiful blue eyes turning into hearts. My own single eye turned into a heart, the other having been lost in a fight. I kissed him roughly knowing Swap enjoying it rough, and his cat tail swished around in pure happiness, while one cat ear flicked. My red tongue slipped out and begged for entrance which was quickly granted. I wrestled with his tongue for a minute or two before pulling back and growling sexily, "Dom or sub?" Swap shrugged and looked off to one side as if checking something. I cocked my head like a dog curiously before shrugging and gently pinning him down. I preferred to be dominant. But being submissive can be fun sometimes. Swap's only response was to grin and start purring more. "I guess you like being submissive." I rumbled in my way of purring, pulling off his blue scarf and nuzzling the Mating Mark. He gasped and nodded slightly as I growled, "Mm~ Can't say I like you being sub..." I nipped the mark, "Cuz I love it~" Swap yowled in satisfaction as I nipped it. "Oh~ Like that do you?" I murmured nipping it again getting another pleasured yowl out of him. God I loved that sound. It was music to my ears. Swap's face was a bright blue as I nipped him one last time. "I love it when you do that." I growled starting to toy with his sensitive ribs and spine. He let out faint little gasps and pants sweating a little. "Hmm~" I hummed softly causing his ribs to vibrate and him to let out a tiny satisfied mew, face insanely bright. I pulled away kneeling over him, seeing his blush I said, "Why are you blushing love? After all this time."  
"M-Maybe I can't control it..." Swap murmured his whole face bright blue, cat ears twitching.

"Well... Don't be shy or scared or ok? I'll never make you done anything you don't wanna do. Just tell me to stop and I will k?" A faint blushed appear on my face and I shifted nervously, causing my pelvis to bump into Swap's, an intense wave of pleasure crashing through me. Swap let out a faint gasp of pleasure and blushed more tail lashing. I did it again curious, and Swap yowled in pure satisfaction. 

(Swap's POV)

Fell gave into his instincts and started humping me roughly panting. My face was one of pure ectasy, my eyes were closed and I was grinning like crazy. It felt so good... At some point my hips started bucking to meet his. Suddenly he pulled away, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "Are you hungry love?" I looked at him confused for a second before understanding.

~Fell's POV~

"Are you hungry luv?" I asked, Swap looked confused for a moment then he suddenly understood and said, "Yes, I am hungry."

"And what are you hungry for love?"

"For YOU." Swap purred.

(A/N: Smut kinda starts here, sorry if it isn't good, first time, polite criticism appreciated.)

I felt a dick start pooling between my legs as he said that. Goddamnit! If I wasn't horny before I certainly was now! I got off him and lay back on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started grinding slightly, licking and biting my neck. One of my most sensitive spots. I moaned and my head fell back giving him better access as I hissed, "Yesss~"

Swap kept licking and biting for a few minutes before pulling away working his way down. Pulling my hoodie off he licked and bit my ribs and spine, getting closer to my dick. He finally reached my shorts and pulled them down in one smooth motion. He hesitated when he saw my dick. I wasn't very long but damn was I thick. 7 inches long, 5 thick. Swap shrugged and slowly started sucking on the tip. I groaned and thrust into his mouth. He squeaked a little as he took more of me in. But damn, he looked fucking sexy like that, desperately trying to take more of me in. "That's right you dirty little slut. Take it all in..." I groaned thrusting into his mouth again as he started bobbing his head, tongue swirling around my dick. I hilted in his mouth and he moaned causing my dick to vibrate sending me flying towards the edge. I placed my hand on his head to keep this quick pace groaning, "Fuck. Aww fuck. Yes please more. Oooh~" It wasn't long before I came in his mouth with loud groan. Swap swallowed it all willingly. He sucked on me a little more before pulling away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said smiling. I grinned and tackled him stripping him of his clothes, "Summon an ectopussy." I growled. He quickly complied and I placed the tip of my dick to his entrance warning him, "This is gonna hurt a bit."

"Don't wait for me..." He breathed.

I slammed into him and he whimpered in pain as I stretched him out. Doing as he asked I kept thrusting in and out. "Oooh Swap! You're soooo TIGHT!" Pretty soon Swap's pain turned to pleasure as he started yelling, "Oh~ Fell! Fuck me harder! Faster! Oh yes! Right there!" I did as he asked fucking him hard and fast repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. "F-Fell! I'm gonna~!"

"Come for me baby..." I growled thrusting hard and hilting as Swap and I came in unison. 

I pulled out and started eating him out finding his taste delicious. Like blue raspberries, my favorite. I ate him out till there would be enough of that amazing friction. Swap got on his hands and knees and I started fucking him from behind able to go even deeper in this position. He thrust his hips back to meet mine as I thrust in again. It wasn't long before I came again. We were both so tired that we fell asleep. Still connected. Still in love.


	2. Oooh Ink~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink x Error (duh)  
> Error decides to tease Ink a little, but Ink turns the tables and gets exactly what he wants. Sex............and REVENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error get a little frisky... Then something happens.

(Error's POV)

I slowly crept up behind Ink as he doodled. I grabbed his scarf pulling it away, licking his neck. "A-Ah~!" He yelped back arching. "E-Error! You know I'm sensitive there!"

"Indeed I do know love."

"Error~" Ink whined as I teleported to our room, pulling him on my lap as I sat on our bed. Fell and Swap weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow, so I was gonna have some fun. (A/N: Characters based off how me and my friends roleplay them. Ink and Error are about 16ish. They still live with Ink's adopted parents Fell and Swap. So yeah, more bout that later.)

~Ink's POV~

Damnit! I hate it when he does that! Time to turn the tables and get back at him. Error always teased me like this, never taking it any further, well that was about to change.

I started grinding against him making him moan in delight. Standing I gently pushed him back and crawled on the bed kneeling over him. Kissing him roughly, my nimble hands danced over his ribs occasionally brushing his pelvis making him moan in delight. Being the bored, horny, and curious skeleton I am. I pulled Error's clothes off and brought his soul into the open. Gently grabbing it, Error moaned at the contact. Anytime I touched it, Error would moan in pleasure. Taking my own soul I pressed it to his rubbing them together, I sighed softly in delight, Error moaning desperately. I forgot how vocal Error could be, I let my magic seep into the walls of our room sound proofing it. Yeah yeah, I had a soul kink. Whatever, it felt fucking amazing. I pulled back and Error whined, damn this guy was needy. 

"Do I even need to say it?" I growled standing on my knees. Error shook his head, a yellow blush appearing as he crawled forward and gently pushed me on my back. I grinned watching him as he tugged my shorts off and took my, unfortunately rainbow, dick in his mouth. I groaned in delight as Error bobbed his head, swirling his tongue. Damnit he was good, I needed to get him to do this more often. It felt so fucking good, my hips bucked as he hummed. "Aw fuuuuuck!" I moaned in delight. Error looked sexy like that.

(Error's POV)

I lightly bit down deep throating him as Ink's hips bucked again and he hilted, blowing his load. Mm, tastes like Skittles... I sucked slightly more to tease him.

~Ink's POV~

I grinned tackling Error. He howled in surprise and pain as I thrust into him. Just then the door slammed, fuck, Mom and Dad are home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate this one, I just couldn't think of anything but I really wanted to get the chapter out. Promise I won't do that anymore. Seems it tends to screw up my work.


	3. Give It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reapy (OC) has been gone for 10 years. In that time, Fell and Swap's twins, Hex (OC) and Opal (OC), have grown up quite a bit. Opal's away on a trip with Fell. Swap hasn't been feeling amazing, so Ink's taking care of him. Plus, Auntie Arctic's been really busy. What kind of trouble will they get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. This was requested by a friend.

"REAPY!!" Hex shouted tackling her. "It's me! Hex! I'm 10!!"  
"Heeey Hex!" Reapy laughed, her hood falling back. Revealing beautiful corn silk yellow hair. Her eyes were a stunning red and blue. Hex let her up where she was greeted in a similar fashion.

\----Later That Day----

"Mommy can I go to Epic Emporium?" Hex begged.  
"No, you're not leaving until your father gets home. Plus you need a bath young man."  
"Fiiiiiine." Hex sighed walking down to the bathroom giving Swap one last pleading look. 

Hex quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. Reapy then snuck down and turned the sink on causing his shower to turn freezing cold. Despite being a skeleton, he still felt cold and squealed darting out. Reapy blushed when she saw Hex and Hex blushed bright orange darting back into the shower. Running back upstairs, Reapy burst out laughing. Back in the bathroom Hex finishes his shower and teleported to his room getting dressed. 

\----In Ink's Room----

"Repay don't cry! It's ok they made sure I didn't get hurt! It's ok!"  
"Y-YOU D-D-DON'T UNDERST-STAND!!" Reapy sobbed.  
Sighing Hex blue souled her holding her still. Then he levitated up kissing her firmly on the mouth. She froze then shoved him away he blushes furiously as she said, "Wait here."  
When she came back she looked stunning. "R-Reapy... Y-You look amazing..." Hex stuttered. Reapy blushed and stuttered, "Sh-Shut up!" They both stood still blushing for a minute. Then Hex piped up and asked, "Can... Can I kiss you again..?"  
"Of course," Reapy purred regaining her confidence.  
Hex floated up to her height again since she was taller. He kissed her again and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Blushing he welcomed it sighing softly.  
Afterwards Reapy asked, "How'd it taste?"  
"Amazing..." Hex muttered into her neck smiling. He moaned softly as she licked his neck.  
(A/N 12 is 18 to a monster. Note smut starts here)  
They teleported to his room and she covered his face with her hat. Reapy licked his neck and he gasped in delight, "You like that?"  
"Yes... Please more..." He whined.  
Grinning she went down lower pulling his jeans off. His hips bucked in delight as she bobbed her head lightly.  
"I'm gonna be right back."  
When she came back she was naked. "Come on..." She purred taking his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Hex's right red eye vanished and his oranges left eye glowed as she took his spiked collar off. She put it on and attached a chain to it purring, "Woof woof master." When she handed him the chain and he grinned pointed teeth glinting. He quickly pulled his jeans off and she said, "Now you're getting it." Pulling Hex down on top of her.  
"Don't wait for me..." She breathed as he lightly yanked the chain.  
Hex nodded and slowly entered her groaning in delight over how tight she was. Reapy gasped in pain as his huge dick forced it's way in. He paused adjusting to the feeling. Then he let his instincts take over. He growled and started roughly thrusting in to her. She mewled arching her back as he kept a tight grip on the chain. "Fuck... You're so fucking tight... Betcha like my big dick inside your tight little pussy huh?" Hex growled orange eye glowing brightly. Reapy didn't respond bucking her hips moaning. Hex growled and yanked the chain, "Answer me!"  
"Y-Yes Master... Ooh Master I love your big dick inside my tight little pussy! Oh yes! Master give it to me!" Reapy cried as they came in unison, Hex hilting inside her groaning. They panted coming down from their high before falling asleep still together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh ok this one was kinda good. KINDA. I will take requests I suppose. Comment your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS WAS TERRIBLE AHHHHHHHHH If you have any tips or ideas or suggestions please tell me, I'd be happy to listen!


End file.
